


now we're takin' it off tonight

by el_em_en_oh_pee



Series: tumblr "drabbles" [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Laundry, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_em_en_oh_pee/pseuds/el_em_en_oh_pee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stole Louis's pants. Sort of. By the transitive property.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now we're takin' it off tonight

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "h/l Has either stolen the other’s underwear? TAKE TWO", crossposted from tumblr

“HARRY,” Louis hollers. He’s probably still in his bedroom - has been all day - but his voice reverberates through the entire flat. Harry almost falls over from where he’s leaning over their precariously-stacked video games to water their rapidly-dying ficus. 

He spills a little on the Playstation when he straightens back up, but he wipes the wet away quickly. There. No harm done. Anyway, it’s not like they can’t afford twenty zillion replacements now; they’re well rich. “WHAT?”

“COME HERE,” Louis calls. “IT’S AN EMERGENCY.”

It’s probably not an emergency, but Harry goes anyway, dropping the empty milk jug they’ve been using to water their plants whenever they remember in the sink as he goes. 

“What’s the matter?” he asks, pushing his way into Louis’s room - and stopping, stock-still, because Louis is bent over his chest-of-drawers. He’s shirtless, though he has got on trackies, but they’re riding very low and he’s not got any pants on underneath. His bum is a glory to behold. 

“Have you taken my pants?” Louis asks. “I can’t find any.”

“Louis, you haven’t washed any of your clothes in about two months,” Harry says. He comes over to stand next to Louis and peer into his underwear drawer along with him. It’s mostly an excuse to rest a hand low on the swell of Louis’s arse. Harry’s only human, after all, and when Louis is bent over like this, his arse is just at hand-length for Harry.

Kind of.

Well. Harry has to lean over a little bit, but he’s always leaning over when Louis is next to him. Bad back and that.

“Yeah, but you do my washing,” Louis says, glibly. He leans up in a way that presses his bum more firmly against Harry’s hand. It’s absolutely on purpose; he knows it drives Harry mad. “So you know where they are.”

“I don’t do your washing,” Harry says. “You never put it in the hamper. You know I only wash things in the hamper.”

Louis looks unconcerned. “Whatever,” he says. He gives Harry a lingering once-over. “Are you wearing pants right now?”

“Yes,” Harry says. He nipped out earlier to pick up more milk and cereal and bananas and biscuits and crisps and fizzy drinks at the store earlier, and he’s long since learned his lesson about going out into the wide world of fans without pants on under his jeans. 

“Then you’ve taken mine,” Louis says, with an air of finality. “What’s mine is yours. Et cetera.”

“Don’t think that’s how it works,” Harry says. Louis turns into him a little, and Harry’s hand slips around his waist and lands lower on his bum. 

“You should take them off anyway, though,” Louis says. “So I don’t feel left out.”

Harry has it on good authority that Louis is the king of not feeling left out, but Louis is also pressing more deliberately against Harry’s side, so Harry shrugs and unbuttons his flies without protest. “If I take off my jeans and pants then I’ll be nakeder than you,” he says. “What if I feel left out?”

“You like being naked,” Louis says. His eyes are fixed at the front of Harry’s jeans, so Harry gives a little wiggle as he pushes them down. Louis swallows, hard. “But I suppose we can come to an arrangement.”

“Does that arrangement involve me sucking your dick?” Harry asks, brightly. He grins at Louis, cocks his head in a way that makes his curls bounce a little. “After you strip, too, of course.”

“Could do,” Louis murmurs, and then he clears his throat. “Might have to spank you a little first, though. Since you stole my pants and all.”

Harry didn’t, and Louis is ridiculous, but Harry loves getting spanked, so he just says, “I probably deserve it. Wearing the pants I didn’t realize belonged to you, somehow.”

Louis gives him a shrewd look, because Louis also knows precisely how much Harry loves getting spanked. “Precisely,” he says, and he pats Harry’s bum suggestively, so Harry rapidly kicks his jeans off the rest of the way and pulls his shirt over his head.

“Bed?” he asks, hopefully and Louis rolls his eyes, but he laughs too, and pulls Harry in for a hug.

“Love you,” Louis murmurs, mouth against the skin of Harry’s neck, and then he bites over Harry’s shoulder blade, teeth sharp and dragging. He licks over the spot once, soothing, and then slaps Harry’s bum lightly. “Follow me.”

He pushes his trackies off and sits down on his bed, knees flush against the edge, legs swinging over, and pats his lap, so Harry climbs up and stretches out over Louis’s lap, bum in the air.

Louis’s hands are cool when he smooths them over the flesh of Harry’s arse, kneading in deep with his clever little fingers. He works one hand up high, and strokes the skin at the small of Harry’s back gently even while he draws his other hand back and brings it down in a deliciously stinging slap. Harry jerks against Louis’s lap, and his dick twitches when it pushes against the crease between Louis’s legs.

Louis runs his hand over the spot, gently, soothing it with soft fingers, but Harry’s skin blazes at Louis’s touch anyway, so he makes an impatient noise in the back of his throat. Louis just clucks his tongue, and his hand lingers.

And then it’s swinging up, and then back again, another smarting little smack, and then again, on Harry’s other arsecheek. Harry’s dick is properly chubbed up now, pressing hard and heaving against Louis’s legs, and when his hips jerk with each additional spank, his cock rocks against Louis’s lovely thighs. “Please,” he says, fisting a hand in the duvet on top of the bed.

“Please what?” Louis asks. He strokes Harry’s burning skin, pressing Harry more firmly down against his lap. “You want more?”

“Yes, I-” Harry starts, but he can feel Louis’s cock nudging up against his belly, and his mouth waters. “I want to suck your dick, actually.”

Louis swallows, loud enough that Harry can hear it. “That can be arranged,” he says. He helps Harry up, guiding him more solidly onto the bed, and then stretches out on his back. “Good?”

“Great,” Harry says. He slinks his way up Louis’s body, drags his entire torso against Louis’s dick. The tip is wet with precome, and it smears a deliciously dirty line between Harry’s pecs and down his belly. He steals a kiss, deep and dirty with lots of tongue, reaching down between the two of them to give Louis’s dick a good stroke. “I’m going to rock your world, Tomlinson.”

“You always do, Styles,” Louis says, fondly, and he ruffles a hand through Harry’s hair as Harry kisses his way back down Louis’s body until he can suck the tip of Louis’s cock into his mouth and lick over the slit to get a good taste of the salty-sour of Louis’s precome.

Harry sinks down fast, because he loves the burn in his throat when he doesn’t have to sing for a while, mouth slack around Louis until he’s taken him as far down as he can. He wraps a hand around his own dick, jerking it in slow, twisting pulls, and slips the other one around the base of Louis’s cock, squeezing lightly as he swallows around the head of it.

“So pretty like this,” Louis murmurs, so Harry lets Louis’s cock drag against his lips, all the way to the very tip; he knows he’s especially gorgeous when he does that.

And then he swallows around Louis, going right to the edge of his gag reflex, because it doesn’t matter how pretty he looks when he does that. All that matters are the soft little grunts Louis makes when he tries not to shove too much further into Harry’s mouth, the way his hands flutter around Harry’s hair, briefly, before settling down into the rumpled duvet, the way he gasps when Harry furls his tongue around the shaft of his cock and drags it all the way up.

Harry loves giving blowjobs almost as much as he loves being spanked, and he speeds up the hand on his own cock, feeling his balls start to tighten.

He doesn’t like coming while he’s giving blowjobs, though – he’s always paranoid he’ll bite down – so he grips the base of his cock long enough to pull out all of Louis’s stops – grazing his teeth as faintly as possible right where Louis’s foreskin starts to roll back and then licking all around it, and then sucking at the very tip of Louis’s dick so that when he comes, it’ll get all over the place.

“Fuck, Haz,” Louis says. When he starts to come, it spurts over Harry’s mouth. Harry quickly wraps his lips around the tip just enough to swallow the rest of Louis’s load, fucking desperately into his fist as he does so - he loves the taste of Louis.

Louis does, too, so when his dick slips from Harry’s lips, he tugs Harry up for a kiss, licking just under Harry’s lower lip to catch the drips, and then catching Harry’s lip between his teeth, tugging just enough to send Harry’s orgasm spiralling through him, and then out into the palm of his hand.

“Love you,” Louis says, when Harry sags against him, and Harry grins.

“Love you too,” he tells Louis, and wipes the jizz in his hand off on Louis’s hips.

Louis just glares at him and snuggles closer, pinching Harry’s side even as he tips his head against Harry’s chest. “Anyway,” he says. “Rude boy. I was thinking we should implement a no-pants rule here. ‘Sonly fair. Then you can’t steal mine anymore.”

“You could always start to wash your own clothes,” Harry points out. He kisses the top of Louis’s head, and then drapes an arm over Louis’s side, closing his eyes in the process. “Then you wouldn’t always be out of them.”

“Awww, Harry,” Louis says. Harry can feel Louis’s smile against his chest. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://dulosis.tumblr.com/post/78820153746/hl-has-either-stolen-the-others-underwear-take)


End file.
